phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Back in Gimmelshtump
|image= Doof singing.jpg |caption= Heinz Doofenshmirtz singing |band=Heinz Doofenshmirtz |band2=Heinz Doofenshmirtz |album=Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |genre= Alternative metal, grunge, show tune |runtime= 0:57 1:14 (album) |before= There's a Platypus Controlling Me |after= Shot in the Butt with a Dart |video=76GS956xGY8Episode version 5WrOlC9QU-UAlbum version }} , sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz, takes place after Doofenshmirtz explains his scheme to Perry the Platypus in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". Lyrics Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I know you're probably expecting some tragic backstory to explain why I want to reverse the rotation of the Earth. But I'm not gonna go there, ya know why? Well I'll tell ya. '' Back in Gimmelschtump I always had to keep it real Cause when you grow up in Gimmelshtump '''Young Heinz': Your childhood is less than ideal! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: So I don't dwell on how I'll crawled my way out of the gutter No I don't! When people ask me what I mean, I say D-D-D-Do I stutter! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: But I'm no longer a hater Cause I got an Inator And an over-complicated scheme I get a couple of checks Every month from my Ex So I can finance my coming regime! And though my past was a wreck I won't let it affect My aspirations to cause mass hysteria Cause I'm as sure as can be That it's my destiny To be the ruler of the Tri-State Area! Background Information *In a similar theme to History of Rock, more than one genre of music was heard. *The beginning of this song strongly resembles Bryan Adams', Run to You. *It is unknown how Young Heinz knew he was going to sing this song and say "Your childhood is less than ideal". *Balloony and Norm can be seen in the background. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz calls Charlene Doofenshmirtz his ex-wife again ("Hail Doofania!", "Thaddeus and Thor", and "Finding Mary McGuffin"). *The Background Dancer says she's "picking up my kid from school", while this episode takes place in summer (although this could mean summer school). *The background dancers Doofenshmirtz is seen singing in front of constantly change between parts, including the same dancers from "Hey Ferb". *Dr. Doofenshmirtz is wearing a WWI era German helmet, the pickelhaub. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hat's stripe color is red, but in his early songs, it is colored green, except in Charmed Life, where it is colored purple. *This song proves that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is from a country like Germany. *In the album version of the song, the line "Your childhood is less than ideal!" is sung differently in a higher pitch, probably to make clear that was the young Heinz. (In the Spanish version also changed but less high pitched) *This is the second time Doofenshmirtz has removed his turtleneck and lab coat ("Are You My Mummy?"). *This is Doofenshmirtz's last musical performance in Season 2. Continuity *Doofenshmirtz has a big belly, which means he still hasn't lost those ten pounds. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *The tune of the second part of the song is similar to Impress My Professor. *His backup dancers haven't seemed to change much but how he pays them enough is unknown. *The Background of a part on the rock part shows Balloony. *Second song of Dr. Doofenshmirtz that starts with the word "back", the first was "Impress My Professor". ("Oil on Candace") See Also *''Rollercoaster: The Musical!'' *''List of songs'' Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz